Dark Forest
by Brianna Reno
Summary: This young neko is now alone in the world, with only her fathers guide. But will he take her back in. Or is it just his new wife that will not allow it? Just a rough story for now, please read and review if you have the time.
1. Blood Shed

Hey every one! Long time no... Any thing... XP; I'm sorry for not posting any thing up on Fan Fiction for such a long time.. Don't really got a reason, but... Oh well! Okay so now then.. How about I give you the basic gist of this story...

It's about my role playing character, Reno's, life growing up. It just popped into my head on day during class so I decided to make a new story out of it! Yay for me!

As the story progresses I may throw in a few of my friends characters, but only if I feel like it... I not the kind of person who sits down and writes a whole story out and then post it... I like to write it as it comes to mind... Which is probably another reason why I may not post very often.. But I'll get to that later.. How about I just shut up and let you read the story...

So... Here you go...

-----------------

__

Disclaimer -- This will hold throughout the story. I do not in any way, shape of form own any of the characters of Dragon ball , Dragon Ball Z, Or Dragon ball GT. Although , Reno is my creation... She is my character, and if you would like to use her in a story please contact me and tell me first. This goes for any of my friends characters, also. Thank you for your time.

-----------------

Forest Green

Chapter One: Blood Shed

"Ahhh!" The little half breed squeaked as she fell to the ground and skid her knee. She stayed only for seconds, as she sprang back to her feet and began to run once again.

She still was not sure if she was taking the right path, but then again, she did not care...

All she wanted was to get as far away from the scene as possible. She kept telling herself that it hadn't happened. That it was all just a dream, and she would awaken any moment and every thing would be back to normal. But some thing in the back of her mind told her it was real. All of the bloodshed had been real.

All to real to focus on...

It told her to run.

Run to the only one else in the world that could help. She jumped and ran as fast as she could through the dark forest, coming closer, and closer to the small hut in a clearing at the base of that beautiful mountain.

-----------------

Sorry all... That's all your getting for now... If you would like to see what happens then please review! It is greatly appreciated! Byre for now!

Reno


	2. Wolves

Forest Green

Chapter Two: Wolves

"Daddy!" She screamed out, still moving her small, four year old legs as fast as they could go. And considering what she was a mix of, that was quite fast.

"Hmm?" The tall saiyan questioned as he blinked and looked around. He could have sworn he knew that voice, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He walked towards the rustling in the dark forest where the noise had come from. He looked behind a few bushes, when suddenly, a small figure jumped out and into his arms.

"Reno?" He exclaimed, quite confused, as she curled herself into his chest crying loudly. He plopped down onto the ground, pulling her close to him. He cradled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth slowly. "Shh, honey, shh…" He whispered softly into her neko ears, rubbing her back gently. "Shh… What are you doing here? What's going on?" She just curled closer to him, not saying a word as she slowly started to calm. He continued to calm her, knowing not to rush the young half-breed.

"Dad?" The teen asked as he wondered out towards the base of the deep forest. He blinked as he noticed the small figure in his father's arms. He stopped a ways away, not knowing whom it was.

Reno looked up and squeaked, her eyes widening as she jumped behind her father. She peaked out a bit and looked to the young teen, never before seeing him…

"Goten?" He asked as he brought Reno back around into his arms, whispering. "It's okay… It's just Goten… He won't hurt you." His eyes wondered back to the teen.

"Dad?" He questioned again. "What's going on? Who's that?"

He continued to reassure the neko-saiyan as he sighed. "Your sister, Goten. This is Reno."

Goten's eyes grew wide as they looked back and froth between his father and half-sister. He knew the story of what had happened between his mother and father… To a point. There were still many things he didn't know. But another was why Reno would choose _now_ to come to see there father. She had just been with him but two days ago. His mother would only allow him limited time with the girl. But all he really wanted at this point was to know why she was actually _here_…

He just continued his stare at his younger sibling. He had never actually met, or even seen her, in his whole life. His mother, Chichi, would not permit it. The questions slowly started to form in his mind again. All of them fighting to come out of his mouth at once. The most obvious one had apparently won the battle.

"Wh-what's she doing here?" He asked, a bit hesitantly.

The tall figure sighed once more and shook his head. "I'm not sure…" He lifted Reno's chin up with his finger gently so she looked up at him. He smiled softly and wiped a few tears from her eyes with his thumb. She whimpered slightly as she looked up at his strong, yet gentle face. She gulped knowing what he wanted, but wasn't sure if she could get the thoughts in her head to form into words.

It was all so traumatic. The blood. The screaming. The howls…

Death…

It was all so real and familiar to her. Not even an hour ago had it happened. Her eyes watered again, her lip quivering still looking at his strong face. He rubbed the side of her face softly. "It's okay, Reno. It's okay… Just tell me what happened." He tried, hoping it would give her what she needed to form the words. Reno took a few deep breaths, calming herself a bit. She gulped once more and opened her mouth, but did not even get to start.

"Goku!?" Came a voice from behind them. Every one turned to see Chichi there, looking extremely irritated. Goku's eyes widened as his minded raced, then whispered silently to him self. "Oh shit…"

"What the hell is _that _doing here?" Chichi questioned quite annoyed, as she pointed at Reno. Goku gulped once again and pulled Reno closer to him. "I'm not sure, Chichi. She was about to say when you came out." Chichi just continued to glare at the young half-breed as she seethed, her teeth clenched. "Well get her to say it, then."

Goten blinked as his eyes wondered back to the two on the ground, then back to his mother. He gulped gently and walked towards her. "M-mum… Maybe we should go back inside…?"

"What!?" She screamed. "No! I absolutely _refuse_ to leave until I get and answer!" Goten sighed as he picked up his mother and put her over his shoulder. She pounded continuously on his back, screeching. "Goten, you put me down right now! I'm warning you!"

"Ow… Fuck… Mom, cut it out!" He protested going back into the house. The young neko-saiyan and her father cringed as the loud 'cling' of a frying pan hitting skull was heard through out the forest. Reno curled even closer to him at this. She sniffled a bit as she rubbed into his chest. Goku smiled and rubbed her back. "It's fine, Reno. She's gone now. It's okay… Now, what's going on? What are you doing here?" She looked up at him sadly. His smile faded as he saw this. "Reno?" He asked, the concern spilling from his words. "Tell me what happened."

She whimpered and whispered softly. "She's gone, papa…"

He blinked "Who is?"

"Mother…" She stated as she looked back up to him, the tears running down her cheeks silently. "She's dead… They killed her…"

His eyes widened at this, as he grew almost cold at the thought. "Who?" He asked, as calm as he could.

She whimpered again and whispered. "The wolves…"


	3. Disbelief

Deep Forest

Chapter Three: Disbelief

Goku's eyes narrowed slightly remembering the ruthless wolves. They were cold hearted and discussing creatures, which, he had thought, he had gotten rid of once and for all. But apparently not…

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as a slight whimper escaped young Reno's throat. He looked down to see two sad, tear streaked eyes still looking up at him. His cold eyes melted once more as the concern now radiated from them. He pulled her to him and rocked her slowly, not saying a word.

"I'm scared papa…" Reno whispered shakily into his chest, her small hands clenching to his shirt. Goku sighed and laid his head on his daughters gently. "Don't worry, sweetie… You know I won't let any thing ever happen to you. I will always protect you." She only nodded sadly, her long saiyan tail loosening from her waist a bit. Goku rubbed her back again as he gathered her into his strong arms, standing up. Reno blinked a bit as he started towards the house slowly. Her eyes grew wide as she started to shake slightly in his arms, not wanting to face the wrath of Chichi again. Goku noticed this as he took one of his hands and scratched the back of her neko ears gently. "It's fine, Reno. Remember, I said I would always protect you from _anything._" He stated, a light laugh in his tone that caused the young half-breed to calm again.

He carried her in through the door, still holding her close to him protectively. Reno looked around slowly, her deep red eyes scanning the room she was in. She stopped when she noticed her brother laying on the couch holding his head, as Chichi stood over him, frying pan in hand. She gulped gently seeing this, her small hands clinging tighter to her father's shirt. Chichi's head snapped to the door, her eyes narrowing in disgust at the sight of the half-breed. Her teeth clenched once more a sound almost like a growl coming from her throat. She stomped towards the two in the doorway, screeching. "Goku? _Dare _you bring that-that _thing _into _MY _house!" She screeched, pointing to Reno. Goku's grip tightened around his daughter, trying to stay clam. "This _thing_," He started. "Happens to be my daughter, Chichi. And I will bring her into _this_ house whenever _I _choose." Chichi stood there in disbelief, the frying pan dropping from her hand and onto the floor with a loud 'clang'.

Goten stared in awe from the couch. Never before had he seen his father stand up to his mother like that, especially in the strong tone of voice he had done it in. Goku was actually amazed at him self also, but keeping it quite well, liking the feeling of poser he had at this point. He walked right past them both and into the kitchen. He set Reno onto the counter and wet a paper towel under warm water to clean up her wounds a bit.

"Bye mom!" The lavender haired teen yelled down to his mother in the lab. She blinked and came out room under the machine she was working on. "What?" She questioned. The teen popped his head in the door. "I'm going to Goten's, okay?" She nodded and smiled. "That's fine, honey. Just don't go killing each other." She laughed as she lust smirked almost to much like his father and ran out the front door, jumping into the air and blasting off towards the mountains.

Goten finally shook from his astonishment and looked at his mother. He blinked and walked over to her, shaking her a bit to get her out of it, also. She just stood there, in the same position she had been in when Goku stood up to her. "Mom?" Goten questioned as he shook her again. "C'mon mom, snap out of it." Goten sighed angrily as she only continued to stand there in shock. He finally picked her up and carried her upstairs and set her on the bed, then wondered back down to the kitchen slowly.

Reno looked up and over at him as he walked into the kitchen. She squeaked softly and scooted back on the counter more. Goku blinked and looked over his shoulder at his son, then smiled a little. "It's fine, Goten. You can come in." Goten nodded and slowly walked over to them. Reno whimpered gently as he did, causing Goten to stop in mid-step. He stood there and managed a smile. "Hi there, Reno." He smiled softly, standing a few feet away so he doesn't scare her any more. All he ever wanted was a younger sibling, especially a sister. So when he first found out he had one, he was ecstatic. He started to think of all the things he would do with her. Just like Gohan had done for him when he was growing up. But his dreams were shattered when he was told he was never to see, or even speak to her. Chichi did not want him, or even Gohan, to have any contact with her because of what she was, and how she had gotten there. It was still hard for Goten to understand what had actually driven his father to have an affair with Reiko. But knowing how hard his mother could be on him, it was understandable. Since it had happened only a tear after he had been given his life back, Goten suspected that he was having a hard time getting used to Chichi again.

He shook the thoughts from his mind. He was just happy that she was here now. Though he was worried as to why she had come in the first place. He had never seen any one look as hurt as she did. Not physically, but mentally. She was obviously having an intense battle in her mind, and he was curious as to why. He smiled again and took a few steps closer to her. She squeaked once more and jumped into her father's arms. Goku only laughed and patted Reno's head. Your much to shy some times, Reno." She blinked and looked up to him as he smiled. "Goten's your brother. He doesn't want to hurt you. In fact, he's the one who has always wanted to meet you." Her head shifted over to Goten, a slight curiosity in her eyes. "It's true." He stated happily as his son stared back at Reno, his eyes filled with hope. Hope that she would understand that all his father, _their_ father, was saying was true. He slowly walked up to her, holding out his hand still smiling gently. Reno stared at it for a moment, then shakily reached out her hand, wrapping her small fingers around his hand lightly. Goten grinned widely as she looked up at him, her deep, dark red eyes seeming different some how. Almost like all of the fear had disappeared and been replaced with curiosity and innocents. Goku gently set Reno down and took a step back. She only continued to stare up at her brother. She blinked and suddenly lifted her arms up to him, wanting to be picked up. Goten stood there for a second, almost not sure if he should. He looked over at his father, his eyes asking silently. Goku nodded, a smile on his lips. Goten's smiles widened as he leaned down and picked her up gently. She smiled for the first time since she had arrived as her tail swished lazily behind her. Goku leaned against the counter amazed at how Reno had come out to liking Goten so quickly. He smiled even more once he saw how happy his son looked holding Reno in his arms. But his smile quickly faded slightly as he saw Reno tense up, her ears twitching wildly. "What's wrong?" Goten asked, blinking a bit. "S-Some one's coming…" Reno replied shakily.

And, just as if on cue, there was the sound of feet hitting dirt. Every one quickly gathered outside to see the young lavender haired teen smiling at them. "Hey guys." He stated happily. Goten smiled back as he gently set Reno down and wondered over to his best friend. "Hey Trunks. " He replied with a high five. Reno blinked at the new person, but quickly ran behind her father as her looked over at her. "Who's that…?" Trunks asked as he stared at the girl. Goten only smiled more as her walked over and picked her back up. "This is my sister, Trunks." She squeaked and clung to Goten's shirt as Trunks yelled in shock. "That's Reno?!" Reno whimpered as the fear returned to her deep red eyes. Goten glared at Trunks as he held her close. "Yes. And you don't have to yell about it." Trunks blinked a bit. "Sorry, I was just surprised. I didn't think you were aloud to see her."

"I'm not." Goten replied plainly. "But it's only because… She's here… Because--" He stopped suddenly and thought, then looked over at Reno. "Why are you here?" He questioned. Reno gulped and looked to the ground sadly, her lip quivering. Goku sighed and walked over, taking her from Goten and cradling her in his arms. "Dad…?" Goten questioned. "What did happen to her? Is she going to be okay?" Trunks blinked and walked over to her, not even realizing what he was doing, he took her from Goku and rocked her gently in his arms. And for some reason, she didn't even struggle. No whimpering. No crying.

Nothing…

Reno was not even sure why she didn't. For some reason she felt safe. She only laid on his shoulder sadly. Goten and Goku stood there watching in awe. Goten had seen how hard it was for Reno to even go near him, and he was her own brother. Goku on the other hand, had never before seen Reno take a liking to some one so quickly. She was always so shy and scared. So for Trunks to just come up and have Reno lay onto his like this was quite an accomplishment. Reno continued to lay on him, not saying a word or even crying any longer. Trunks held her close as he walked over and sat against the wall rocking her once more.

"Umm… Trunks?" Goten managed to get out of his shock. Trunks blinked slowly, and looked up to him. "Hmm?" Goten shook his head and blinked widely. "H-how did you do that…?" He asked shakily. "Do what?" He asked, not sure what he was referring to. "Get Reno to just come over and basically ling to you just like that." He pointed, still in disbelief. Trunks only shrugged and rubbed Reno's back gently. "I'm not sure… Some thing just told me to come over and--"

"What the _hell_!?" Came a voice from inside the house, interrupting Trunks in mid-speech. "Oh give me a break for once…" Goten whined as he turned to see his frightfully angry mother in the doorway to there home.


	4. Never before

Dark Forest 

Chapter Four: Never before

Squeaking, Reno buried herself into Trunks' chest. Trying to hide from the monster that is Chichi. Her neko ears lay flat upon her head as she whimpers. Trunks looked down to her and tighten his grip around the young girl. Her long tail wrapping around his arm almost like a lifeline to her reality.

"Mom, calm down…" Goten offered, moving towards his mother slowly but stops as she snaps his head to him and gives him a look that would freeze him to death if she could. It sends shivers down his spine as he takes a few steps back, his eyes glassy with fear.

"Chichi," Came a cool voice from behind them all. The tall saiya-jin warrior stepped forward, his gaze focused on his wife. "Why must you have such a problem with my daughter? She has done nothing to ever harm you. Hell, she has barely ever even said a word to you. And if you think I am going to stand idly by as you scream, call her name and treat her as though she is a lowly life form than you, than you have some serious rethinking to do."

"Goku… I-"

"You what, Chichi? Huh? You think you are always right and how dare I question you? Is that it? Should I just take my daughter now and leave if I am going to be speaking to you this way? Well too bad, because this is _my _house. Not yours. In fact, it isn't even mine. It is my grandfather, Gohan's. And I am sick and tired of you telling me what to do and treating me like dirt. You may think you know every thing, Chichi. But guess what? You don't. So get over yourself and say what you will. But be warned, if it is the wrong thing. I will leave right now. And I don't plan on coming back for a long while."

She merely stands there, awe struck and hurt by what had just happened. Never before had Goku stood up to her like this, or even spoken to her in this way. It hurt not only her, but also her pride to be taken down like this. "Goku… I… I…" She stops and thinks, not even sure of what to say. She takes a deep breath, regaining her past stubbornness, as she stands tall. "Fine, you want to be that way, then fine. Go… And takes your fucking daughter with you. Who needs you any ways?"

A knot in his stomach ties itself tighter as her merely nods, turning to the others.

They all stood there, wide eyed at what they had just witnessed. All but Reno, who looked up and jumped into her fathers' arms. Trunks let his arms falls to his sides as he stared wide-eyed at Goku. Wondering what to do or say. But he got no chance as the warrior lifted into the air and sped off, a small neko clenching to his chest.


End file.
